The Story Of Deemo
by Xx Alice of Darkness xX
Summary: This is Basically the shorts of the game put into story format. WARNING! Does contain spoilers, please play the full game before reading this. and i hope you enjoy and will enjoy all criticism. Xx Deemo 4 Life xX


Falling girl:

I'm falling... Who am I? Why am I falling? I'm gonna fall to my death. Then suddenly I stop. I look to a man... But not a man holding me. He caught me. He places me down and I look down to see I'm sitting on a piano. I look at him, and we stare at each other for a moment. Then he holds out his hand, then I reach out out and grab his outstretched hand. I don't know him, but I feel like a part of me knows him, and that I'm safe with him. _I don't know if Deemo knows how to speak... But he never left without saying goodbye._

Budding: Deemo has been playing piano for me since I've been here. There also someone else here, Masked Lady. _Deemo and Masked Lady have never spoken to each other, but they give the feeling they are good friends._ One day I notice a plant bud growing near the piano. I show Deemo, maybe a tree will grow and I'll be able to reach the window above us.

Growing: The tree has been growing taller, there's even fruit growing on it. But I have a hard time reaching them. And whenever Deemo plays the piano, the tree grows more. I wonder why. _Did anyone ever live here before Deemo?_

I miss my home: The tree stopped growing. Why? Deemo has been playing the piano. So why did it stop? _I miss home badly, I don't know where is my home, why can't I remember. Deemo, why treat me so nicely?_ W

here it goes: _Every time Masked Lady and I have a conversation, she is always so fierce._ I was walking downstairs and I looked at the painting. There's something weird about. I reach out and touch it. Deemo is behind me and we realize that through the painting leads to another room. We go down the set of stair cases and see a piano wrapped in vines.

The new tree: Deemo plays the piano and the whole room shakes. We go back up stairs to the room with the other piano and see the tree grew enormously.

The key: There's new rooms in the tree now. I've been exploring them, and some of the doors are locked or blocked. There's a key in one of the rooms but I can't reach it. I grabbed some of the books lying around and stacked them up. I stand on the pile of books, but I still can't reach it. Suddenly the books fall from beneath me, and I start falling again. But Deemo catches me again. He lifts me up and now I can grab the key.

You cannot go: Deemo has been playing the piano, and we're finding songs in the tree. We found one by some pretty red flowers. Now the vines covering one of the doors are gone. I was about to open the door, when masked lady comes up to me and starts trying to pull me away from the door. Deemo comes up and stops her. I enter the door and theirs another piano, and on the ceiling is a window and just below it a platform.

Going home: Deemo has been playing this new piano, and stairs are appearing towards the platform. _Why, a staircase, emerging from nowhere..._ The stairs have stopped appearing and we go up to the top step. I look at Deemo and hug him. He places me on the platform, and even though he doesn't say it, I know this is goodbye.

Goodbye: Deemo played the song, and the platform starts rising. And suddenly the whole place starts crumbling. Deemo starts fading and starts to look like a human and suddenly, I recognized him. The memories start rushing back. Him giving me a stuffed cat, Him walking with me, and suddenly a truck driving towards us and Him jumping in front of me. Masked Lady pulls of her mask and hood, and I see she looks like me. "Deemo" starts fading away as I go towards the window, I look away as tears sting in my eyes.

Where you are not: I wake up and I'm in a different room. I have a breathing mask on my face and bandages on my head. I take the mask off and run to the window on the side of the room and see a city outside the window. I start to cry and two nurses rush to me. And I keep crying because "Deemo" was my brother, Hans. And my brother, is dead, and he died, saving me. But I know if he got the chance before he died, he'd say, "goodbye, my beloved sister Alice".

The end. If you didn't cry, it makes sense since you read it instead of watching it. The music changes the whole mood. I cried watching the shorts and telling people the story, but not reading or writing this. All _italics_ mean it was quoted from the game.


End file.
